The Unknown
by DarknessEverdeen
Summary: The team finds out there are more ppl with powers on Acmetroplis and they have to find them before something worse may cause them to be evil. what they find afterwards, though, is worse than they expected. rated T for first paragraph, rest shall be K . i promise. R& R . review honestly plz. I'm new here.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi people. I'm new here and I don't think I'm good with fanfictions so... please be nice to me and give me your complete honest opinion, ok?**_

* * *

**_Rain poured down on her. She stayed on her knees, holding her shoulder tightly. Red fluid trickled down her arms and amplified by the rain. A girl lay in front of her, motionless. A puddle of red fluid was underneath her, getting wider from the rain. She couldn't handle it and yelled toward the sky._**

She woke up with a jolt. She had wavy brunette hair that went halfway down her back with eyes the mix of hazel and dark brown. Her skin was tan and something kept moving on her head that seems hidden in her messy hair. She looked at her trembling hands that wouldn't stop shaking while tear, beads of sweat falling from her head. Her brunette hair drenched in sweat and her hazel eyes enlarged from fear.

_**'I can't take this anymore,'**_ she thought and started to cry silently on her bed.

* * *

Ace was dodging an a gunshot that was aimed at him and sent a laser blast at the attacker as he vanished into the air. This process continued every time he defeated an attacker.

**"Simulation over,"** a robotic female voice announced before the other attackers could do anything and disappeared into the air. He walked out of the simulator while wiping off sweat with a dry towel.

**"You did great, Ace. As usual,"** Tech complimented while recording everything into the system.

**"Tanks, Tech. You should try being part of it than just standing behind it."**

**"I'm fine like this. I needed you to try out the new program and updates I installed."**

**"Why didn't you call Duck for dat? He would have been a great test subject."**

**"Yeah but he wouldn't really take this seriously."** Ace nodded in agreement while Rev zipped over to the simulator at his usual top speed.

**"Hey-guys-Zadavia-needs-us-in-the-conference-room- she-said-she-needed-to-tell-us-something-important ,"** he announced and zipped off to tell the rest.

**"Another mission?"** Ace asked Tech.

**"Who knows. Maybe she has something important to say to us."**

* * *

**"Loonatics. I have something important to tell you all,"** Zadavia announced to them when everyone sat down.

**"What's the news, Zadavia?"** Lexi asked.

**"Your promoting me into being leader, aren't you?"** Duck suggested haughtily. Everyone rolled their eyes at his statement and looked toward Zadavia's hologram.

**"No, Duck. This is more important than that. Remember when I was able to find you all when the meteor hit?"** Zadavia noted to them.

**"Yeah. We were emanating lots of radiation from our bodies because of the meteor,"** Tech replied/explained.

**"Exactly right, Tech. I have found new evidence that there are more citizens in this world that have powers as well."** There was silence while the Loonatics were taking all this in.

**"Hold on. So, there are more people with powers on the planet?"** Lexi asked. Zadavia nodded. **"Yes. I hope there'll be some girls to join us."**

**"Zadavia, do you know how many there are exactly and who they are?"** Tech asked.

**"There are at least two at the moment and I don't know their gender. It's strange how they didn't come up when the meteor first hit. Now they show up once in a while in my radar."**

**"Once in a while?"** Ace asked.

**"Yes. It's strange though. It's as if they were partly hit by the meteor's power. Their bodies radiate its effects once in a while as if hiding from something. I have the last coordinates of one of the transmits ready for you. The other transmit has changed so much it is hard to coordinate correctly where that person is. I need you to find them before they have any ideas or influence of doing something evil. Zadavia out."** and that ended her transmission.

**"Alright guys. You heard Zadavia. Tech, I need you to get the coordinates she sent and start tracking down this poisen. You'll take Rev and Duck with you. Da rest of us will help Zadavia figure out the other coordinates. Loonatics, let's jet!"**

* * *

A girl walked out of the Acme University Psychology building toward a café across the street. She had wavy, chin length, blood-red hair with two shoulder length braids. Her eyes were a mix of hazel and her skin was a light tan with a light natural blush by her nose. She wore a dark green shirt with a long-sleeved, grey shirt underneath; navy jeans;and some black running shoes. She started to walk over to a café but not before a boy came over to her.

**"Rosalie! You left this on your desk."** He handed her a black notebook. **"Um... I've meant to ask you something."** Rosalie tilted her head slightly.

**"Yes?"** she asked.

**"Um... would you go out with me?"** Rosalie shook her head with her eyes closed.

**"I'm sorry but I can't. Don't get me wrong you're a cool guy, but you just aren't my type of guy. We can still be friends and hang out once in a while,**" she declined softly as to not hurt his feelings much.

**_'Plus, you would be in danger if you did become my boyfriend,'_** she thought. _**"I'm sorry."**_ She walked away quietly without saying word to him at all. **_'I can't let anyone know my secret or my true identity...'_**

* * *

_**Who is this girl to this story(you guys already know)? What is this secret of hers and her true identity? Why have these new after season 2(yes, it's after season 2 -.-)?! Why won't I stop asking these questions?! Tune in next time for more exciting adventures of WORD GIRL! (DARN U LITTLE SISTER, who shall remain nameless, FOR MAKING ME WATCH THAT STUPID SHOW WITH HER! DX)**_

**_I 'm sorry if this is all I could come up with at the moment since I have CST(California State Test. Yes, I live in CA.) and I have lots of hw and extra test and many ideas and inspirations in school and stores. Well, plz review my stories sincerely and honestly. It will help me a lot in the future to continue the stories unlike my twin right next to me (I have a twin and a 12 year old sis who is soon turning 13... she likes to watch lil kids shows.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is chapter two, folks. I hope i don't get too talkative in my chapter and I guess that's why I'm reading block lettered books instead of comics so that I could know what to right. I hop you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Tech, Rev, Duck were able to finally locate where this radiation Zadavia said was coming from and had to disguise themselves to look like normal civilians to not attract attention where they were headed: an apartment building! They went up to the second floor, looking for room 202 until they found it at the end of the hallway.

**"I-wonder-what-this-person-is-like-is-he-a-boy-a-g irl-anthro-human-alien?!"** Tech clasped Rev's beak shut.

**"I think we're supposed to stay quiet until we find out for ourselves who this is we're dealing with,"** Tech advised. Rev nodded in his rapid way that he is and Tech Let go of his beak.

**"Alright here goes nothing,"** Duck said and knocked on the door pretty hard. **"This is the police! Open the door!"** Tech face palmed himself and Rev shook his head in shame of the waterfowl. Something hit the floor with a hard thud inside the room and scrambling before whoever was inside opened the door. Who the person was, though, took them by surprise. It was a girl: around 24, wore a sort of sloppy dark green shirt and a grey long-sleeved one underneath, navy jeans, barefoot, and some messy red hair that seemed to reach her chin and maybe lower. She rubbed her eyes for a bit and looked towards them with some hazel-brown eyes that looked a bit sleepy. She looked over them with a quick eye and rubbed her eyes again to get rid of the sleepiness hanging over her.

**"You guys don't look like police officers. Who are you guys?"** she asked them with a tired, monotone voice. They looked at each other and had to think of something fast.

**"Um... we're looking for a Rosalie Dante. We heard she can help us with reverse psychology and how it works,"** Tech responded before Duck could command anything out of her. How did he know all this? He looked into her profile before they went in, of course.

**"You guys friends with Professor Scratchnsniff?"**

**"Uh...yes, we are. He said you were really good at reverse psychology."**

**"That was just a test. Whoever you are, I'm sorry. I can't help you even though it's a bit freaky how you know my name and I don't know who you are exactly. So, leave me alone."** Rev put his foot at the doorway before Rosalie could close the door. She looked at him un-amused about the situation. **"Please move your foot away from my doorway."**

**"Sorry-but-I-can't-do-that-miss."** Then, he whispered something in her ear and her eyes went wide open and back to normal.

**"Why didn't you say so from the beginning. I was gonna call the cops on you guys if you didn't leave. Hold on a minute will you."** Rev moved his foot and she closed the door. Tech and Duck glanced over at Rev.

**"What the heck did you tell that woman, Rev?"** Duck asked.

**"I-just-told-her-that-could-help-her-from-an-incid ent-that-happened-when-she-was-attacked-here-five- days-ago."** (A/N: he looked over Tech's info) After that awkward moment, the door opened up again wider.

**"You guys can come in now. Make yourselves at home."** She moved aside and let them into the apartment. It was a small apartment: a kitchen, small living room, and a bedroom with it's door shut closed. They sat on a couch and she sat across from them on a separate seat. **"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Snacks?"**

**"Can I have a latte? Hold the whip cream, hold the caffeine, with fat-free milk, and a teaspoon of Splenda. Thatwould great, sweatheart,"** Duck answered without hesitation.

**"... I'm not exactly a cafe, you know... anything other than a latte and that I might actually have here?"**

**"A coke for all of us would be fine,"** Tech took over. She got up to the kitchen and came back with three Cokes and a water bottle for herself.

**"Here you go."** She put them on the coffee table and sat back down. **"Would you guys like anything else?"**

**"No thanks. We're fine. You live alone here?"**

**"Yeees. I thought you guys already knew that."**

**"Oh-sorry-I-forgot-to-say-that-we're-new-to-the-de partment-and-that-they-stuffed-the-case-to-us."** She just nodded slowly.

**"I see. Well, yes. I do live alone."**

**"Where's your family from?"**

**"At the other side of Acmetropolis. I haven't seen them for a couple of years now."**

**"Exactly how long? And how many members?"**

**"I have a mom and two older sisters. Is this exactly what you need to know from the case?"**

**"Um... not exactly. We just needed to know about you a bit,"** Rev said slower than usual but slow enough for their host to understand him.

**"Actually, we're here for a different reason,"** Tech added hesitantly. She hunched closer to them with a sudden cold air surrounding them.

**"Then who are you really and why did you come here..."** She responded in a cold tone of voice that could send chills down one's spine. Tech hesitated about his response.

**"The truth is, we're the Loonatics and we've come here because we have some hints that you and someone else might have powers."** She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, and opened her eyes again and stood up.

**"Is it Ok if you guys go to the kitchen for a bit? Someone's at the door."** A knocking sound suddenly came from the door before they could question her about it. They found it strange that she wanted them to leave the room, but they did as they were told. As they went to the next room, Duck couldn't help but turn around a bit and saw her going towards the door and fingering something black hidden under her green shirt. As he took a better look he noticed it was a small black revolver that she was fingering.

**"Ooooooh Teeeeech. She's hiding a gun under her shirt,**" he whispered to Tech. Tech, Rev, and Duck looked over the side of the doorway, peeking a look over to the front door.

**"How may I help you,"** she said casually to the guy at the door. He looked to be dressed in a FedEx uniform and holding and holding a box with one end against his chest.

**"Hi. I came to deliver a package to a... 'Rosalie Dante?"** he said/asked.

**"I didn't order anything,"** she replied casually.

**"But it says here it's for you."**

**"If it was for me, you would have told me from where it was being sent since someone like me could say that I didn't order it even if I probably forgot I did."**

**"Come on, Lady. This thing is pretty heavy and it was sent to you by an anonymous person."**

**"How do you know it was an anonymous person who sent this package to me if you don't even know who sent it to me."**

**"I-think-that's-supposed-to-be-one-version-of-reve rse-psychology,"** Rev whispered.

**"Ah yes. The kind that you confuse a person into eventually telling you the truth without knowing it. Or she's testing this guy like she did to us,"** Tech explained.

**"Did you talk with this 'anonymous person' who sent me this box. The bigger question that keeps bugging me mnd, though..."** she bent closer to him. **"Who are you really and who sent you."** The tension around them started spreading around the apartment and the guys didn't know what to do. What was she talking about? Why interrogate this guy and not them? They FedEx dude's lip started to twitch as if wanting to smile and his aura felt different now. There was a hint of mischief in this guy's eyes as well.

**"If you didn't order it and someone sent it to you without you knowing, then what am I supposed to do with it?"**

**"Return it, of course. But then again, you didn't answer my question."** The guy sighed, making it seem like he was tired and slowly bent over slowly to put down the box.

**"Let me put this down first and we'll talk it over. This thing is heavy, you know."** He put down the box and snuck his hand into an opening on the box and got up at top speed with a gun in his hand. At the same time, she had withdrawn her gun and both guns were pointed at each other's heads. The guys were shocked by this and unconsciously ran out of the kitchen to stop them.

**"Whoa whoa whoa! Put down the guns now!"** Tech yelled but not so loud as to alarm the neighbors. This was practically a standoff between those two.

**"I won't! This guy has been after me this whole time!"** Rosalie yelled.

**"Ah. I see you were prepared in case one of came to attack you. I'm quite impressed for someone like you to be ready for us,"** FedEx guy said with an evil smile on his face.

**"Well, from what you guys did five days ago, of course I'd be more cautious than I was."**

**"I've got orders from my boss to get you back at any cost or to erase you from everything in this world. And that includes your friends here."** He pointed towards the guys with his empty hand. That was enough time. A green glow surrounded the guns and went flying over Tech's hands. The dumbfounded FedEx guy had no time to recover from that move, Rosalie grabbed his arm and twisted it really hard behind his back with swift hands. Bones could be heard breaking and maybe his shoulder got dislocated. For a final move, she hit his head and he fell on the floor unconscious. The guys were shocked and were looking at her like she as if she did something horrible. She looked at them, confused.

**"What?"**

**"Uh dude! You just killed him!"** Duck yelled.

**"What-were-you-guys-saying-it-was-confusing-what-i s-this-order-thing-and-how-are-you-even-involved-i n-it.**" She scratched her head in more confusing.

**"Uh... What'd he say?"**

**"What did you do for this to happen,"** Tech shortened.

**"I used to work at this hotel and they made me sign a contract and they didn't tell me what it was for. I signed it, and now I'm in trouble because of them."**

**"Exactly how much trouble, missy?"** Duck asked.

**"In ****_EXTREME_**** trouble that I've changed a lot of things about myself. For example me name. It's not Rosalie Dante."**

**"The what's your real name."**

**"My name is Luna. Luna Kane."**

**"Ur name sounds Mexican for some reason."**

**"I'm not."**

**"Forgetting all this, we have to tell the other,"** Tech said, getting his communicator out. She passed a hand through her hair and paced around by the dor in a bit of panic and avoiding the FedEx guy.

**"What do I do now? A second attack means that they-they know where I am, they may know how you guys look, I-I've seen this a lot ton crime shows on TV. What am I gonna do now? Where am I supposed go now? They'll probably hunt me down again."** She looked towards them for help before she would start to panic. Rev patted her shoulder while Tech called the others at HQ.

* * *

Ace, Lexi, and Slam (I mean chef) were trying to find were trying to find where the other possible Lunatic may be.

**"Found anything yet, Lex?"** Ace asked.

**"Zippo. Did you?"**

**"Nope. I hope Tech, Rev, and Duck and doing better than we are."** His communicator started beeping on the nik of time. **"Speak of the devil."** He put his communicator on speakers so that Lexi could here as well. **"What's up, Tech?"**

**"Chief, I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is we found our next Lunatic. The bad news, she's in deep trouble."**

**"Tech, did you just say 'she'? Awesome! Now I don't have to be the only girl in the team!"** Lexi exclaimed in joy. Ace smiled at Lexi's enthusiasm.

**"What kind of trouble is she in?"**

**"The kind of trouble where you go in hiding."**

* * *

_**So, this is mostly all I've come up with for now. I just finished all these really important tests for school and I know I'll have more in the future but for now, let's all just stick with this. I know I'm a bit too dialogue-y but I guess that's what I get for reading too much manga (Japanese comic books). Just tell me what you guys think and your advice for future chapters. Thank you and odevua(don't know how it's spelled BP )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Where we last left off:_

_"What kind of trouble is she in?" Ace asked._

_"The kind of trouble where you go into hiding," Tech replied very seriously._

* * *

"Whoa whoa let me get this straight. Our next Loonatic is being hunted down by an unknown organization and you know it's for sure?"

"No doubt about it. We witnessed an attack from them just a few minutes ago. And it also turns out that a few days ago she was attacked by the same group but with different minions." Ace started to wonder how this could have happened, but the main problem now was to make sure their new member is out of this bizarre situation.

"We'll have to bring her straight to HQ and Tell Zadavia about this."

"Got it. We'll meet you there in a jiffy. If you want to look into her profile, her name is 'Luna Kane.'" Ace hanged up and looked toward Lexi.

"Can ya look up her profile while I call Zadavia?" Ace asked her.

"Sure thing, Ace." Ace left Lexi with the supercomputer while he went over to the hologramer (or whatever it's called) and made a call.

* * *

Luna was locked in her apartment, doing whatever she was doing while the guys waited outside the building making sure that no suspicious character went in but not looking suspicious themselves. After half an hour later, Luna came out of the building with an overstuffed backpack and a long baton of sorts covered in cloth and rope on her back as well.

"What did you stuff in there? Rocks? And what's with the stick?" Duck asked annoyingly. She glared at him.

"If your eager to know, it's spare clothing. And this 'stick' is the only thing I have of my family. Just because it's covered up doesn't mean that it's junk or just a stick." She talked back at Duck and faced Tech. "So, which way?"

"This way. We better make sure no one is following us while going over to HQ. Rev, can you do that?" Tech explained.

"Sure-thing-no-problem-it-will-be-easy-easy-easy-I -could-just-use-my-GPS-and-it-"

"No need for the long explanation, Rev."

'They must know that I have powers...I just hope that they're not onto me about my past,' Luna thought to herself.

* * *

Ace had finished his conversation with Zadavia and told Slam about their newcomer and about her situation. Slam was happy hearing about having a new member.

"Grthyjgftfha uisughr udhdb hdurgai hfietyde?" he asked.

"Sure, Slam. That'll probably get her mind off things." Ace walked back over to the supercomputer where Lexi was looking through some files with a picture. "Found anyting interesting?"

"Not really. Luna Dante. 22 years old, lives alone in an apartment building across from the university she goes to, is recently getting a bachelor's degree for psychology. Raised by a single mother with two older sisters, last job was at a café where she quit because of their lack of responsibility and low paychecks."

"Sounds like serious business. No criminal records?"

"No. Just a parking ticket for her motorbike. She payed it about a year ago."

"Hmm... Medical records?"

"She has only been hospitalized once because of a hard impact to the head that led to a small concussion." Ace looked over photos and scans of her.

"You never checked her family records yet?"

"No...give me a sec." She started looking through all the profiles she could find that would be related. "This might take a while chief."

"Take your time, Lexi. We still have a bit of time before dey get here." Lexi continued to look through all the profiles as fast as she could since she wasn't like Tech who could do all that in record time or Rev who could do it even faster.

* * *

**_I realize it's not much to post up but it's almost enough to show u all that I'm still here and trying to work on it the best i can. hope u guys aren't mad at me for not posting much after probably saying for the millionth time that i'd write a long chapter. but then again, some of u guys are gonna start school soon so i think this should be enough for now. plz review honestly so i can motivate myself to write more and actually properly all the way ^.^_**


End file.
